


Bathtime

by Gingerfloss



Series: Indefinite Earth [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dammit prompt game, F/F, Gen, Multi, Water!, also pre-steven verse, how did i get this first, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst really hates water. Like, really hates it. </p>
<p>(Part of Indefinite Earth: Gem Verse Prompt drabble/Oneshot collection! Focusing on various different themes and rated anything. Multi Paring and Multi length! Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

AU: Hey! This is my first dive into the world of Steven Universe Fic, and of course its a prompts game, be ready for masses of Pearl/Amethyst and Ruby/Sapphire! Most of these haven't been edited and have been written in less than a hour, Its been such a long time since i've actually concentrated on writing anything thats not University work!

Please feel free to like and review!

~Gingerfloss x

* * *

(Prompt: Bathtime!)

Rose bit her lip as she watched the two much younger gems belting around the beach in circles, squealing in annoyance at each other as neither of them seemed to manage to their goal. She'd been amazed to discover that pearl had finally accepted the kindergarten gem, especially after the amount of time she'd spent yelling about how she wasn't safe to have around her or really anyone else. Of course, she hadn't told Rose this, and she'd constantly scowled and acted with complete distain whenever they were in a room together, but Rose had her suspicions that she wasn't completely over the crush she'd tried to hide (and failed) for the past millennium.

"Amethyst! Come back! You need a bath!" Pearl yelled, stopping dead in her tracks in the hope the other was going to crash into her: "You can't stay that dirty!"

"No!" The youngest gem squealed, noticing the mass of pink curls peaking around the door and belting straight towards them, surprisingly fast for a child that had only just figured out that she could walk, and didn't have to crawl everywhere: "Rose help!"

She laughed, scooping her up before the muck-coated purple gem could attack her freshly-cleaned skirts: "Oh Amethyst, you really do need a wash… you're not even the right colour anymore."

The youngest gem squealed in annoyance at that, kicking and failing in an attempt to escape: "No! No way! I don't need it!"

"I think Pearl might be ill if you start running around the house that dirty, Amethyst…" Rose laughed, crossing the beach with the little one still clamped in her hands, holding her out to Pearl with a smile of bemusement: "Here you go, next time, maybe you could use a net to catch her?" She teased, making the other gem scowl in frustration.

"Or you could catch her." Pearl grumbled, taking Amethyst awkwardly and trying to hold her away from her body, cheeks flushing slightly the same way they always did when Rose was marching back into the house with her, trying to keep her from messing up her clothes: "She seems to like you better than me!"

Grumbling, she carried the little purple gem up the stairs and into her room, glad that she'd always appreciated water, her room was a beautiful torrent of fountains and pale lights, and meant that she wasn't going to have to try and wash her in the sea. That would have probably been even worse.

How the young gem always managed to be such a mess she'd ever understand.

The younger didn't stop kicking all the way into her room, almost screaming as she tried to drop her into the water, scrambling up her arm, nails bared and biting as she fought, finally managing to crawl all the way up and hide around her shoulders, howling in fright.

"Ow! Ow stop!" Pearl yelled, trying to tug her off her shoulders and get in into the water: "Amethyst! Whats wrong?!"

"Can't swim!" She squealed, flailing in fright and clutching at her hair: "Don't make me!"

The other paused, wide eyed in confusion at the thought of that. She'd never even had to think about it, swimming and water had come naturally, almost as if she had an affinity with it. She'd never head of a gem that didn't know how to swim.

"You can't?" She asked stupidly, trying to take her down still: "I thought Gems where…. Programed to…"

The purple-skinned gem growled, scrambling forwards and hanging her head over the others, scowling at her: "I'm not.  _Obviously_."

The older was about to snark at her when she remembered, and her expression almost softened: "Fine. I'll  _teach_  you."

She'd finished teaching her years ago, but their strange little habit of bathing together had never changed, and Pearl was the only one still trusted to wash Amethysts hair. Tonight was no different, the purple gem had come barrelling into her room out of nowhere and cannonballed straight into the nearest pool, wooping her delight.

"Coming, P? Or are you gonna spend all night staring at those swords again?"

"I'm coming… and  _I was organizing,_ Not staring." She quipped, waving her weapons away and stepping lightly across the water, her dress disappearing in one fluid movement (of course, Amethyst never remember that washing shouldn't really involve clothes) and diving down perfectly beside the other, righting herself and flicking away her hair.

"Nah, I'd call it staring, you look like you're gonna kiss them." Amethyst teased, kicking water in her face as she spread herself out, floating on her back with a grin: "Maybe you should, P. Get some of that tension out."

The older turned almost dark blue in horror, squeaking in shock at the suggestion and darting backwards: "Y-you don't know what you're talking about!"

"No…. I  _suppose_ I don't." She smirked, flipping over in the water with little decorum and starting to breaststroke towards the other: "Maybe you should try looking at something else like that. Maybe something with  _feelings_?"

Pearl snorted, turning her back on the other and swimming away: "Things with feelings cause  _exactly_  that problem.  _Feelings_."


End file.
